Secret Missing Episode of Mixels (Transcript)
''Announcer (Voiced by Microsoft Mike in Space): This is The Secret Missing Episode of MIXELS. It was never aired on T-V by The LEGO Group before, because this Episode became the Sexiest Swellest adult Episode of Television history. and That is why Flain will be too Gay and Sexy to be shown by Kids/Adults Appropriate Programming Standards, Then Volectro will think that Mixels use cubits Max and have the Swellest time orgy in the Mixelverse. But Now, The Mixels came to an end in 2017. Warning you Must be 39-50 years old to Watch this Crappy gay Sexy swell Episode. Anyways, Each sexy Mixel is assigned to an swell element or theme which is divided into tribes, such as ice, electricity, rock, fire, and more, which the Going to the middle East or West to remove the penis and/or testicles which is advised. ENJOY!!'' Flain: Hello, My Name is Flain, (A-K-A Gain), Leader of the Infernites, and I am really really really really swell gay upside the ass-hole with Charles Shulz. and I am really gay as Drew Pickles, because I like to give Old men kisses, Swimming in sewers in the dirty water, Eat Poopy Cookie-roneys with cum sprinkles, Masturbating to Swell Gay Porn, shove dildis up my ass, Biting Krader's Cragster-cheese, Taking pictures of Gay Mixel Pornoes, and my favorite part; using my Mastadonic 150 mile long Mixel dick to Screw my Love-Cousin Meltus, (A-K-A Minx-us), in the Ass, when He's feeling Horny. Oh Look, There he is Now! Hello Meltus, Do you want to Have a Massive swell Time orgy with me Now? Meltus: Of Course Flain, I would like to Lovely Orgy by rapeing each other, because I'm Also really really really really parent-fucking gay up the ass-hole. Let's go! Flain: Okay Then, Let's get Started right immediately, But Let's do it Quick, because I hear that Major Nixel is coming to Try to Kill us again for being Gay, by Nixelizing Us again, So Here we go... hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah fap-fap-fap-fap-fap hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah niggers-infernites-niggers hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ass ass ass-ass-ass ha ha ha ha ha fap ass fap ass ass as fap fap ass ass fuck fuck fuck hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha eieieieieieieieieieieieooooooooooo o o o o o o o ohahahahahahahahahahahah niggers hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah bastards bastards bastards hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah Stick dumbo-dildis up my ass Meltus hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha I am now sucking a dildo glurblurblurglurglurblurblurglurglurgrillglurgrillglurgrillglurblur I now we love it bitch hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah Drew father-fucking Pickles hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah niggers-niggers-niggers smacksmacksmack hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah using my prongs as dildis aw-aw-aw-aw-aw-aw-aw-aw-aw-aw-aw-eieieieieieieieieieieooooooooooooooooooo You look sexy ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha using you Tail as a dildo waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-aw-aw-awawawawaw-aw-aw-aw-aw-awooooooooooooooooooooo on o o o o o o o o o o o fap fap fap We'll suck ourselves Cocks glurblurblurglurglurblurblurglurglurgrillglurgrillglurgrillglurblur Major Nixel is here loolooloolooloolooloolooloolool glurgaglurgaglurgaglurgaglurgaglurgaglurgaglurga so let's cum like itchchchchchchchchchchchchchchchchchchchchchchch eieieieieieieieieieie itchchchchch soisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoiosiosiosiosoisoisoisosiossiosoisoisoisoisoi splotch, Bag, That was swell! Major Nixel: I got you Now you Stupid Miserable Mixels, Prepare to meet my Nixelator 3000 you Sick Mixels. Meltus: Hell No Bitch! That's it! I will call the Rest of the Series 1-9 Mixels to come and we are going to have to speed Rape you sooooooooooo hard in your ass by Showing you to true definition of Sick Mixels. Vulk: Hello, I am Vulk. Zorch: I am Zorch. Burnard: I am Burnard. Flamzer: I am Flamzer. Mixels (All): and We are the Rest of the Mixels.